Starting Over
by swiffner
Summary: Callie/Addison fic. My first attempt at a fanfiction, so constructive criticism is welcome. Probably a one shot, but possibly not. Femslash.


"Callie, I swear, men sometimes..." Addison raised her glass to her lips and swallowed the last of her wine. "I can see why you're batting for the other team now." It was her last night in Seattle before heading back to L.A. and we were having girl's night at my place, celebrating the fact that her brother was still alive and simultaneously complaining about the doctor who saved him.

"Don't be fooled," I groaned, thinking back to my embarrassment at Joe's earlier, "women are just as bad."

"You shocked the hell out of me, you know, coming out. And in a church, of all places! You're lucky lightning didn't strike."

I shrugged. "I doubt it came as that much of a surprise. You were the one who picked up on it the last time you were here. You knew before I did!"

"So... you and Erica...?" she asked tentatively, fishing for details.

"Yeah, you called it."

"I knew it! I knew there was something going on between the two of you!"

"There wasn't really. Not until later."

"Callie," her voice softened, eyes warm, "why'd she leave? You two seemed so happy during my last visit."

I frowned. "I guess I didn't handle it all very well, realizing I'm attracted to women. Sleeping with Sloan was probably not the best idea."

"Mmm yeah, maybe not," she agreed, her voice laced with understanding. "I've found that there's never much good that comes from sleeping with Sloan."

I laughed. "Look at the two of us. What a pair we make!"

She leaned back on the sofa, looking thoughtful for a minute before speaking again.

"I have a question for you," she stated, her voice tentative, "but if it makes you uncomfortable you don't have to answer." When I didn't say anything she continued. "What's it like being with a woman?"

I nearly choked on my wine. "Well," I began when I was able to form words, "it was awkward at first, but then it was good. _Really_ good. Soft."

I could have sworn I saw desire pool briefly in her eyes, but the look passed quickly, leaving me to wonder if I imagined it.

"What happened to the hot peds surgeon with the butterflies on her scrubcap?" she continued, with a playful grin.

"I asked her out." I cringed at the memory.

"That's good! And?"

"And it wasn't so good. She called me a newborn! Said she doesn't date newborns. Apparently I'm inexperienced in the ways of lesbians." I rolled my eyes. "Then, when I went to explain how experienced I really am, I wound up making a complete ass of myself in front of her and her _date_."

"Ouch! Here, you need more wine." Addison pushed the nearly empty bottle across the coffee table to me and I poured what remained into my glass.

"Do you think it would wrong of us to open a second bottle?" she asked with a laugh.

I shook my head, grinning. "I've got nowhere to be tomorrow. You're the one who will have to deal with the hangover on the plane."

"Screw it, I'm having more wine." She pushed herself off of the couch and disappeared into my kitchen.

"Pick a good one," I called, "we don't get to do this nearly enough anymore!"

A minute later she returned, placing the bottle on the coffee table and sitting beside me on the sofa instead of across from me.

"You know, besides you, there isn't a thing I miss about Seattle," she said softly. "I thought I would miss it. I thought I would miss _him_. Seeing him again though, I'm glad I left."

I sat in silence, unsure of what to say. Addison just gazed at me, tucking a loose strand of red hair behind her ear, her hazel eyes catching mine.

_God, she's gorgeous._ The thought flashed through my mind unexpectedly, and I quickly broke the eye contact, shaking my head as if to rid myself of that thought. _She's also straight_, I reminded myself. This celibacy thing was really starting to get to me.

I looked back up at her. Addie held her wineglass to her lips, but she didn't really appear to be drinking. She was mostly just staring into space, looking almost snervous about something.

"Addison?"

"Sorry," she replied, putting down the wineglass and facing me. "I was deep in thought there for a minute."

"Thinking about?" I asked gently.

The intensity in her eyes caught me off guard. I ran my tongue over my suddenly dry lips and pulled my bottom lip between my teeth. _She's straight. She's just a friend._ I repeated the two phrases in my mind like a mantra.

She placed her hand gently on my knee, shattering my thoughts and scattering them in a million directions. My skin burned beneath her hand.

I'm not sure who kissed who, but suddenly her lips were against mine, and, if I was somehow the one who started the kiss, she wasn't pulling away. I froze when the realization of what was happening dawned on me, but her lips opened to mine, her hands found their way to my hair, her body pressed warmly against me. With a barely audible moan, I gave in, deepening the kiss.

A minute later we broke apart, flushed and breathing heavily. I sat back, pulse pounding, finding myself at a loss for words, wondering if I should apologize.

"Wow," she breathed, touching a finger to her lips as they curved into a smile. Her eyes captured mine and my uncertainly slipped away. She wanted this too.


End file.
